Naruto : Belgariad
by PurpleNuts
Summary: What would you do, if you had the chance to start over? You would take the chance right? But beware, second chances come from powerful people, people that want something from you. Naruto and Belgariad Crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is a NarutoxBelgariad Crossover, one of the few ever, I'm told. It's not really a story, more of an idea dumpage so I can get on with whatever I want. Anyway, enjoy.

There will be mentions of other stories and animes but he won't be visiting them.

It's advised that you read the Belgariad series first before you read this, otherwise it won't make sense.

_**THE VOID:**_

Naruto Namikaze gazed from the depths of insanity, of darkness, into the countless tiny specks of lights that were the planets and suns of the universe. So long did he dwell in the darkness of the universe, where the corpse of his former home lay in rubble, drifting in silence. So long ago did he vanquish the Akatsuki and absorb the other Bijuu, so long ago did his people perish from the unleashed might of the Tailed Beasts, so long ago did he ascend into godhood, to be God over Chaos.

'_How long ago was it when I took the sacred necklace of the Rikudo Sennin and thus I ascended into this accursed form? I truly, do not know._' Naruto thought some what melancholy. He missed the feeling of wind in his wild hair, the feeling of the sun on his back as he ran. Hell, he missed _feeling_ anything. The only thing he could do now was watch, as he dared not unleash himself unto the universe, lest it shatter from his powerful wrath. He did not trust himself, for he had become the Juubi and More, he had became Kami and more. So much more.

He watched the worlds in wonder, at the technological advances of one planet, and the pure savagery of another alien planet. So much to learn, he decided, that he would commit the universe to memory. He had nothing else to do, after all.

He watched as Son Goku battled across the universe fighting and fighting and fighting. He grew respect for the man, but soon he shifted his gaze to another planet, where a young man could affect the elements through something called bending, it was remarkably similar to his Ninjutsu, but not quite as powerful. He moved his head towards a planet that had advanced technology, by his planets standards anyway. There a virus was unleashed and the virus took form into a man. He slew many and consumed even more. He stopped a nuke bomb by himself, something even Naruto would have trouble with during his time as a human.

He watched as the Jedi and Sith fought, and he watched as the Silver Surfer stopped his former master. He watched countless stories, and as each drew to an end, he grew melancholy, as one would feel after reading an entire series of books, and feeling sad that it had ended. He gazed on as the folly of man and beast and alien and deities continued without reprieve.

His gaze darkened as he watched on.

Forever Watching.

With Belgarath:

Belgarath looked at the small, dead form in his arms.

Belgarion, his ultimate grandson, had died from the smoke of the fire that killed his parents in their stone house.

He swore angrily.

"I will kill you Chamdar." He roared.

Not only was he his ultimate grandson, but Belgarion was to be the man that struck down the Dark Dragon-God Torak, to strike down until he died truly. He felt the barest of touch from his Master on his mind, and he responded sadly. So much effort wasted, so much time, too much weight. He knelt in grief.

'He is dead, master. I am sorry.' He thought quietly.

The rage that he felt from their intimate connection stunned Belgarath. As expected from the rage of a god.

'Bring his form to me, Belgarath.' Aldur thought quietly.

Belgarath began his trek towards his Master, dreading what was to come.

With Aldur:

His tower and valley shook from his rage, the Overlord of the West has died.

He called counsel with his brothers and father; maybe they could convince the Prophecy to resurrect him. The formless shape of light had appeared in his tower, on the highest balcony. The gods each appeared in a beam of light.

There stood Belar, the Bear-God of the Alorns.

There stood Chaldan, the Bull-God of the Arends

There stood Issa, Serpent-God of the Nyissans.

There stood Nedra, Lion-God of the Tolnedrans.

And there stood the Father God of the group, UL, Albatross-God of the Ulgos.

Mara did not answer his call, and instead stayed where he was and wailed in grief for his children.

Chaldan raged at the information that Aldur had disclosed to the group. Belar glared angrily at Aldur, as though he ought to look after the Overlord better, and Issa merely hissed quietly, for this spelt the doom of his people. Nedra had simply huffed, annoyed at this small inconvenience.

UL showed no response, as he calmly gazed up to the sky.

Aldur turned to the Child of Light, the formless mass of light beside him, as the rest of the gods became silent.

"Is it possible to resurrect him?" asked Aldur.

"No, to upset the balance even more would spell the end of the universe." The Child of Light said firmly.

The gods didn't react, for their feelings were locked within their breast, where it could do no harm to others. They had reigned in their feelings at the look of their father, who had stopped momentarily to look at them.

He then turned towards the Child of Light.

"Can we allow someone to take over Belgarion's body, who is still alive?" he asked simply.

The Child of Light seemed to think, as he went quiet. Nobody could tell really, for he had no face or hands or body.

"Hmmm, perhaps, but I see no one that would willingly take over the body, even those about to die. The boy is to endure much for the sake of others, as such; I do not expect anyone to consent to it." He said nonchalantly.

"**I will do it.**" Said a Dark voice that came from everywhere.

The Child of Light started violently.

"YOU!" he roared.

"Long time no see, Child of Light" said a dark blob near the balcony.

The god Chaldan gathered his will to defeat this foe, but the child of light dispelled his will. The Child of Light looked towards the dark blob, which slowly started to change into a shape resembling a man.

"How quaint of you to show up here, of all times, Naruto." He said quietly. He didn't think it prudent to attack the god that could defy the universe and unmake everything.

The man stepped into the tower, and his features became visible finally. The large study room was warm and bright with the fire in the fireplace, and that illuminated Naruto's features. His face was handsome, more handsome then the former face of Torak. His blond hard was wild and spiked neatly. The hair was long and reached to his waist in an array of long spikes. His cerulean eyes were dark and cold, having spent eons alone in the darkness of the universe. He wore a black blazer with a black shirt, and a white tie. His black slacks were tight and neat, and his shiny shoes were spotless. They were business man shoes that allowed comfort and style. His tie was pure white and had an orange designs going down its length. His hands were encased in black leather gloves.

The gods lifted and eyebrow each at the fancy looking clothes.

"**I will inhabit the body of this Belgarion, and achieve what you need done.**" He said coldly, though not unfriendly. He had simply forgotten how to care.

"What would you get out of this, God of Chaos?" hissed Issa, his speech affected by the species he is associated with.

"**Life, and the chance at redemption.**" Naruto replied.

"Life, Redemption?" asked a wary Belar.

"**My life was wrought with peril and strife from the moment I was born. My birth was marked by the death of thousands that were killed by a Great Demon Lord. I had been manipulated and betrayed many times, if I had a chance to start over I would.**" He elaborated.

"Why not simply make your own world and live there?" said an angry Chaldan.

"**It is because I do not wish to. To make a world would be an adventure I am not ready to deal with; I can however help you while helping myself. The world I would create would be out of balance, as I am a dark god, thus it would only be darkness that the world lived in. But not out of any negativity, only the outcome of the Great Sealing of the Tailed Beast.** I wish to start over with a clean slate." His dark voice had gradually settled to a rich timber that had power within. His words had affected the Gods, for they looked on in sympathy and pity. He glared back and they shook themselves. Beings like Naruto would not accept pity.

"Belgarath should be here with the body; you can inhabit it and grow with it." Aldur said.

The rest of the gods nodded in agreement. It was a perverse idea, the idea of another being taking another's body, but it had to be done.

"I will change the biological makeup of the body to match my former body, while also keeping enough genes to be recognized by the Orb of Aldur." Naruto said firmly.

No one could argue with that, his own genes were a thing of miracles, able to heal any injury, fight any disease. His strength would be legendary, his speed would be faster then sound, and he would survive better with his original genes. It was for the greater good.

"For now, I will change into more suitable running clothes, and run for awhile, it has been many eons since I had the pleasure of feeling the sun on my back." He grinned coldly.

The gods, one by one, disappeared in a dazzling display of light, until only UL and Aldur remained. Naruto's suit dissolved and formed a pair of shorts that came to mid thigh, displaying his muscular legs, and his shoes dissolved into his shorts as well. His blazer and shirt and tie and gloves melted into a singlet that would allow the sun to reach his skin. He grinned when the Sennin Kubikazari (Necklace) showed on his chest.

He smiled again and he ran towards the balcony, and jumped.

The other two gods looked on in silent contemplation.

"Why do I feel like we just unleashed hell onto the world?" asked Aldur.

"Because we did." Said UL

The chirping of the birds outside and the ambient sound of nature suddenly seemed dark and sad.

With Belgarath:

He travelled quickly with the body of his ultimate grandson, using his guile and countless years of experience to dodge trouble and enemies. It had been weeks and weeks of travelling, for the weather had been a pain. Rain and hail and thunder forced him to seek shelter early. He had travelled very far, over a lot of land, and he had only come to the plains of the Horsemen Tribes. He had camped in with one of the friendly Alorns camp, which had a Sha-Darim whose name escaped him at the moment. He slept soundly, with the body preserved in a special gel that he had made, and hardened into a block. He carried it on his back, as it wasn't large. The colour of the block was a dark blue, so think that you could not see the body. Some thought it was a stone of some sort, but he did not elaborate to what it was.

Soon he would be there with his Master, soon.

With Naruto:

Naruto swung from tree to tree, and ran farther and farther into the valley. The sun heated his blood and left him with his first real smile in eons. He ran with the deer and wolves of the valley, and he generally enjoyed himself. He stopped on top of a waterfall that fell into a pool of clear water. The waterfall came from the mountains surrounding the valley. He dove towards the deep pool. He landed on top of the water. There he sat and start to go through all the techniques he could think of in his head.

Countless techniques passed through his minds eye. And before he knew it, months had passed. His mind moved in a different speed then reality, sometimes it could move so much faster then light, and others it would linger with deep though, slower and deeper then ever. He felt Aldur calling him.

He vanished in a swirl of darkness.

With Aldur:

Aldur sat quietly at his study, conversing with Belgarath. Belgarath had arrived and placed the block of hardened gel onto the desk in Aldurs study. Aldur was busy discussing what had transpired months ago to Belgarath. Belgarath was shocked, something that didn't happen often.

Naruto strode in from the balcony, having jumped up to it, and looked at Belgarath.

"Is the body in the block the one I am to inhabit?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, from here you will be taken to Polgara and 'raised' as it were until it is time to achieve what needs to be done." Said Aldur.

"Indeed." Said Naruto, he walked calmly towards the block, and started to glow a bright white light, forcing Belgarath to look away, while Aldur looked on. All that Naruto was had been transferred into the body of Garion, and the body changed to match his old body. But the birth mark on his face were gone, and the white birth mark on his palm remained.

He opened his eyes to see Belgarath and Aldur staring down at him, he winked slyly.

Belgarath looked up at Aldur, then back down to gather the baby/god into his hands.

"Go with haste towards Polgara, and have her hide away with Naruto until such a time comes that the prophecy is coming to fruitation." Aldur commanded.

Belgarath nodded once.

At Faldors Farm, Two Years Later:

Naruto sat underneath a table in the kitchen of Faldor's Farm, watching as Pol cooked many things at once, seemingly knowing when to add this sauce, or when to stir this stew. It was interesting, but not as interesting as the other worlds he had watched. The people of the farm saw him as a quiet and watchful boy. He was rarely emotional, and sometimes even seemed to gaze at people doing things like an elderly man would gaze at a young man hunting, like he had done it all before. But his cuteness help break many people of their reluctance of him.

In time, he grew, grew and grew some more. At his fourteenth birth day, his height had reached that of the tallest man, his muscles filling out. Thus he was directed towards the fields and the woods to work the fields for food and cut down trees for wood. He drew many eyes with his towering form, particularly the females. Zubrette seemed most appreciative of his form, one of his childhood friends that he played with sometimes.

One such evening he had just come back to the kitchen with his shirt over his shoulder and sweat down his form. He and Pol lived on top of the kitchen, where they had a comfortable little place to live. It was big, bigger then the others living quarters, as Faldor felt that he needed to give Pol the best he could give. It was funny actually.

Naruto sighed as Pol stared at him. His relationship with her was awkward at best; she tried to force him to do things, like washing dishes and general mothering. He did not like that, not one bit. She did not know who he really was, as he told Belgarath not to tell her. He almost regretted his decision, but stood firm in the knowledge that the fewer people knew, and the more motherly she acted towards him, the more freedom he could move with.

He tolerated her, but she could push him sometimes. She had told him to go wash, which is what he was going to do anyway. He merely smirked at her, and she stiffened. He chuckled as he grabbed his bathing things and went out to find a suitable bathing area. He could feel her eyes on his back the whole way.

With Belgarath:

Belgarath had arrived at Faldor's Farm just this morning, and he hadn't seen Naruto. He had to call him Garion for now, even though his closest friends would call him Naruto. But Naruto and Friends didn't go together, not at all.

He had some really really bad new to tell his daughter and Naruto.

The Orb of Aldur had been stolen.

With Pol:

Pol stared incredulously at Belgarath.

"What?" her voice penetrated him.

He sighed as he pulled his hand down his face in a sign of weariness.

With Naruto:

He sighed as he finished scrubbing himself of sweat and grime. He detested the stank of dirt and sweat. It left his nose irritated. He walked calmly back to the kitchen from the bathing areas, with only a pair of pants on and some hard leather shoes. His dirty clothes in a rack sack over his shoulder and both hands using his towel to dry his relatively long hair. It had become long and spiked as his usual style, but not long enough to reach his waist. It fell to his upper back, between his shoulder blades. His cerulean eyes still were cold and dark, and his face was forming into his handsome visage once again. Something every female noticed, as they giggled and blushed as he walked by. He smirked, how ironic that this would happen to him.

'_I see why you were so glum, Sasuke, but it isn't so bad.'_ He thought tartly.

He chuckled as he opened the kitchen doors, having already decided to not think about his past life, when he pulled the towel from his head to his other shoulder, and his wet locks glistened in the afternoon sunlight. It was nearing night time.

He walked in to see Pol and Belgarath in deep conversation, and Pol looked up at him.

"Garion, I need some carrots, go fetch me some." She said firmly.

Naruto looked at her with a dead panned expression, and simply dumped his things on the ground while he walked out to get some carrots.

Belgarath saw the look for what it was, and shook his head somewhat. His daughter was really pushing him.

With Naruto:

Naruto had decided to get the carrots for appearances. But he could still hear what Polgara and Belgarath were discussing.

It took awhile for even his sharp ears to listen over the din of the farm to the kitchen.

"He will not leave you a trail." Polgara said.

"He doesn't have to," Belgarath replied, "The thing itself will make its trail known to me. I can follow it as easily as a fox can scent out a track of a rabbit."

Here Naruto snorted, Fox huh?

"Where will he take it?" asked Polgara.

"Who can say? His mind is closed to me. My guess is that he will go north to Boktor. That is the shortest route to Gar og Nadrak. He'll know that I'll be after him, and he'll want to cross into the lands of the Angaraks as soon as possible. His theft won't be complete so long as he stays in the west." Belgarath almost snapped. He was irritated by the thing that was taken.

"When did it happen?" Polgara asked.

"Four weeks ago." He replied.

"He could already be in the Angaraks Kingdom." She retorted.

"That's not likely. The distances are great; but if he is, I'll have to follow him. I'll need your help." He rebutted.

"How can I leave here?" she asked rhetorically, "I have to look after the boy."

'_Look after me, huh? Such a strange notion._' Naruto thought nonchalantly.

"Don't be foolish." He snapped harshly.

"The boy will be safe here. This is an urgent matter." He said. Truthfully as well.

"No." Pol said. "Last Erastide a murgo came poking around the farm far to close for my comfort, and last month I caught him with a girl his own age in the barn."

Belgarath's answering laugh was merry and rich with mirth.

She cut him off before he could say anything.

"He goes, or I stay, I'm not going to abandon him here." She said sharply.

"There is no time to argue," he said tartly "If it has to be this way, so be it."

Of course, the fact that Naruto would be angry at being left behind had nothing to do with his decision.

With Naruto:

Naruto carried the carrots back towards the kitchen, smirking. He saw Polgara mounting the steps that led to Faldor's quarters. He almost followed her, but he saw and smelt Brill. Brill was a fragrant sort of guy, didn't wash as regularly as he ought to. One of his eyes was off centre and had an unsightly white cast to it.

He tsk'ed somewhat angrily, this person had been a rather mood killer and all around sneak thief. The door to Faldor's quarters opened slightly, and Brill, with agility and guile that one wouldn't associate with the rank man, slipped away, using the shadows as cover.

The door was ajar and the voices of Faldor and Polgara drifted down to him.

"I'm sorry, Faldor, but it's a family matter, and I must leave immediately." Polgara said.

"I would pay you more, Pol." Faldor's voice was almost breaking. Pol was the name everyone knew Polgara as. Not very good disguise name, but meh.

"Money has nothing to do with it." Polgara replied. "You're a good man, Faldor, and your farm has been a haven to me when I needed one. I'm grateful to you – More then you will ever know – but I must leave."

"Perhaps when this family business is over, you can come back." Faldor almost begged.

Naruto snorted.

"No, Faldor" she said "I'm afraid not."

"We'll miss you, Pol." Faldor said with teary sniffs.

"And I'll miss you Faldor, I've never meet a more kind-hearted man. If you could keep this to yourself until I'm gone, I'd rather not have any explanations and sentimental good byes."

"Whatever you wish, Pol."

"Don't look so mournful, my old friend." Pol said lightly "My helpers are well-trained, your stomach will never know the difference."

"My heart will." Faldor rebutted.

"Don't be silly." She said gently. "I must see to supper."

She glided down the stairs, close to where Naruto hid in the shadows.

Naruto smirked. How intriguing

At dinner:

Naruto glanced covertly at Brill every now and then, check to see if he had changed during the brief time he had eavesdropped on Pol. He didn't look changed, but appearances can be deceiving.

Brill reminded Naruto of the shadowless rider that used to watch over him, before Naruto scared him away with a simple Genjutsu.

Of course, calling the Tsukiyomi a simple genjutsu was rather ironic.

He laughed quietly to himself. Belgarath, as usual when he visted the farm, told a story for the people. This story was about gold and greed. It was actually pretty funny.

Naruto himself didn't pay much attention to the story.

After dinner, when Polgara was cleaning up the kitchen and Belgarath was lounging on a sack of flour with a keg of ale nearby, Naruto decided to let the two know about Brill. Just to see what they would do.

"It might not mean much, Pol. But I saw Brill eavesdropping on your conversation with Faldor." He said plainly.

Pol looked at him sharply.

"How long has this man been at the farm?" asked Belgarath.

"He came just last spring." Naruto said. "after Breldo got married and moved away."

"And the Murgo merchant was here at Erastide some months before?"

Polgara turned sharply to Belgarath.

"You think-" She could not finish.

"I think it might not be a bad idea, if I were to have a few words with friend Brill." Belgarath said grimly. "Do you know where his room is, Garion?"

Naruto nodded, quite bored.

"Show me."

At Brills House:

It was empty and abandoned.

Belgarath quickly searched with his mind as to where Brill could have gone. The place itself was a mess, from a hasty departure no doubt.

"To the stables!" Belgarath yelled.

Naruto _vanished_.

At the Stables.

They burst through the doors to see Brill trying to saddle a horse that shied away from him.

"Leaving, Brill?" Belgarath said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Belgarath and Brill antagonised the other for awhile, Naruto didn't really pay attention.

And suddenly Brill had drawn a short, rust spotted sword.

Durnik appeared behind him, snatched up a ox yoke and struck at the sword hand. The sword flew away from Brill. Durnik struck again at Brill's ribs. His breath was stolen from him.

There was some more words exchanged between Durnik and Belgarath, before they departed.

With Pol:

Once again, Naruto didn't pay attention, too busy communicating with the prophecy. They talked about many things, usually things not concerning the world they occupied.

He chuckled quietly as Pol and Belgarath argued about Durnik coming along. His chuckling drew the attention of Durnik. A good trust worthy man, he reminded Naruto of Asuma. The kind of guy one could count on.

Pol stormed out of the kitchen as Belgarath raided the pantry for supplies.

Naruto helped, chuckling lightly.

A few hours later:

They had been walking for awhile now, in silence. The group of four had made away from the farm in record time with Garion and Durnik carrying most of the supplies. If he could only draw a seal on his arm and seal the things in there, then maybe he wouldn't have to slave away at this work. He chuckled quietly again, this amused him more then it should. It was night time, and there was no moon.

They walked for miles, then cut towards a woodcutters track. They followed it for sometime.

Then suddenly infront of them, there seemed to be a man slightly taller then Naruto, who was mostly muscle.

"Stop." It said.

Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing at the expression Durnik wore.

It barely worked.

They walked into the clearing ahead, with the giant coming into the light of the fire there. He was big, bigger then most men. Immediately Naruto placed him to be a Cherek. His hair was braided and red, with his great beard also red.

The man sitting next to the fire was short, up to Durnik's shoulder at best. His straight black hair was raggedly cut, and his face was dominated by a long nose.

They talked for awhile, with Naruto just sitting at the fire.

They walked to the wagons not far off and rode on them to Darine.

Naruto slept on the back of the wagons.

He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

So I couldn't leave the story alone, so I decided to update.

Tatamae  
2010-05-17 . chapter 1

The introduction was strong and as it progressed to the end it became weaker. To clarify, everything became rushed and shallow at the end. Just Naruto smirking at everything while there was little deviation to anything.

_Bear in mind that certain things have to happen for important events that do take place in the book(s). Plus deviations is good, but I don't want to change too much, I love the book setting myself, so I wouldn't change it too much. Also keep in mind that even though it's third person, this is from Naruto's PoV, if that makes sense. He doesn't view conversation and time relevant, unless it affects him, which it hasn't for a long time. At the smirking, well, he is amused. He has been so alone for so long he has almost forgotten how to have fun, how to laugh. So he smirks because he finds all mortal drama amusing._

Here's the story, enjoy:

Naruto pretended to sleep, as he played a game with the Child of Light.

'_Go fish_'

'_Liar, you have a 6._'

'_Go fish'_

Naruto could feel the Child of Light pick up the imaginary card from the imaginary deck. They shared a plane of existence in Naruto's head. Naruto smirked at the Child.

Naruto stopped in thought, he had been more cynical then usual since they started this silly quest. He decided he didn't care. He could act all sweet and dumb, but that wasn't him.

That wasn't the all powerful god that spent incalculable eons in darkness. His spirit and good cheer decaying slowly.

Naruto walked down Memory Lane.

Yes, an actual place inside his head.

He saw the many happy times he had with his….. friends.

It took a lot of courage and endurance to say friends anymore.

He saw the time at a festival in Konoha where he had taken a picture with all the females he had known around him. The blush on his face had caused all of them to giggle. There was a barely perceived sadness in their eyes, at the fact he was shy at the festival that celebrated the Konoha Nin. That was the first time they had truly seen a Shy Naruto.

There was another where he had sparred with the guys and emerged Victorious.

He stood on a tall pile of them. His hands on his hips and striking a heroic pose, his face looking up with his blond hair flowing behind him.

His smile had struck everyone there. It was the first time they had seen a _happy _Naruto. Not giddy, not mischievous, not cheeky, but _happy_.

That had also been the first time they truly believed he would be Hokage. The nin that could utilise the Yondaime Hokage's techniques like that deserved it.

There were also some not so happy times he had with his enemies.

_Flashback_

"_You will never control all the Bijuu you fool." Hacked Naruto from a tether of chakra leading towards a monstrous statue._

_Madara glared insanely at Naruto, "I will take the combined might of the Bijuu and make my dream of the Gedo Maze a reality. There is nothing you can do about it."_

_Naruto sensed the Nin that were closing into his position. He was the leader of the United Hidden Villages. The Hokage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, and the Raikage were leading over a thousand strong nin to rescue the last Jinchuuriki._

_Naruto sighed as he lost consciousness as a single tear slid its way past his closed eyelids._

_Naruto looked up as he entered his Mindscape to the malicious eyes of his tenant._

_The vermillion eyes of the nine tailed demon bore down onto Naruto's soul._

"_Help me."_

_The demon grinned in sadistic pleasure._

"_Nothing can help you, all will die this day. The amount of power that will be fused and then unleashed will destroy this world. Especially those you hold dear. Eventually it will destroy this universe."_

_The eyes of the demon lit up in evil joy._

"_I have won, Yondaime."_

_Its booming laughter shook Naruto to his soul._

"_I think not demon."_

_The strong voice echoed in the mind of a broken man._

_Naruto turned around to see a figure shrouded in a white robe. His curly blond hair was beautiful as it fell down his shoulders. His warm blue eyes glinted as he stared at the demon kept at bay by a single tag of paper._

_Did I forget to mention the glowing aura that emanated from the figure?_

_The glow lit the blackness of the cage._

"_The universe is too important to be destroyed by a Demonic God's power. I will intervene, and there is nothing you can do."_

_The demon's eyes went flat with rage. It raged, but there was no sound. As if… as if he had been silenced by the presence of the figure._

"_Who are you? What are you doing?" Naruto asked fearfully. To be able to deny Kyuubi something it wanted required power beyond his comprehension._

"_I am infusing the power of the Juubi into you instead of allowing it to be contained in that statue. As for who I am…" here he smiled, "I'm a friend, a friend through time. I am sorry, but this world will end, it has to for the universe to survive."_

_The figured disappeared with a flash of light before he could hear the agonized scream of a lonely man._

_Naruto noticed that the figure had a slightly small blue stone around his neck in the shape of a tear, mounted on a golden chain._

_Flashback end_

That day, his world had ended. His fr…. His friends had died, his loved ones lost, his dreams and hopes shattered.

That was the day his soul had blackened.

That was the day he descended into insanity and started to hate everything, especially the so called friend who sacrificed his world for the rest of the insignificant planets.

He shook himself as he saw the absence of the Child of Light.

Even though the screams of his _family_ still sounded in his mind, it gave him peace to know that this time, it will be prevented.

Provided he got close enough to anyone to count them as family.

He sighed at disappearance the Child of Light, no doubt to meddle in someone else's life.

"I pity the fool who crosses him or the Child of Dark. Though if I wonder who would win between the three of us, if it were to come to a fight."

Naruto pondered that thought, before a particularly hard bump from the real world jolted him to awareness.

Trees faded into view as Naruto opened his eyes.

He shook off the ghost of his past, and started to yawn, deciding to return to 'sleep'.

Not that he needed sleep, or food or drink at that. He just didn't want to deal with anything for awhile.

As he drifted he thought about the few friends he had made at Faldor's farm, he felt a brief melancholy pang in his heart, but decided to visit sometime. He closed his eyes as he ran through technique after technique of combat expertise he had witness in the multiverse. He could manage to do them all, though when and how to use them were harder, as there was never a situation to demand him to perform the attack or technique.

'_Ah well, we will see when the time comes, if I can pull off the moves I need.'_

His last thought was the screams of his dead family, and how he wouldn't let that happen to the family he may have in the future.

It was the change in sound that awoke him.

The soft thud of horse hooves changed into clacking. Telling Naruto that they had entered a town or village with a stone road. The alleys and roads were tight; the wagons barely fitting through the nameless villages, the walls of the houses so close Naruto could reach out and touch them. It wasn't long before they exited the village.

Naruto looked ahead discreetly to see the giant – whose name is Barak talking politely to Durnik. The rat-faced man – Silk is his name – taking the lead, watching out for danger.

Naruto decided to listen in on Polgara and Belgarath. He needed to know where they were going in case he had to act on their behalf.

"What if it hasn't passed through Darine?" Pol asked Belgarath.

"Don't start with the _'what ifs'_" Belgarath said, irritated. "If we sit around talking and discussing about it, we'll never catch him."

"I was merely asking." Pol said.

"If he hasn't gone through Darine, we'll turn south – to Murgos. He may have joined a caravan there to take the the Great North Road to Boktor."

"And if he hasn't gone through Muros?"

"Then we go to Camaar."

"And then?"

"We'll see at Camaar." His tone final and sharp, closing the subject.

Polgara seemed to draw herself up, while inhaling a lungful no doubt to deliver some rebuttal, but appeared to think better of it and fell silent.

To the east, ahead of them, the faint colour of the dawning light brushed against the low and murky clouds, and they moved on through the tattered, windswept end of the long night in their quest for the Orb of a God.

Naruto sighed, Gods and their silly inventions, nothing is ever easy. As an, old wizard once said a long time ago.

Naruto went back to sleep.

Four Days Later:

Four days, it had taken them four long days to get to Darine. Naruto slept most of the time, leaving the cleaning and chores to the other men. Polgara's sharp eyes eyed his sleeping form on the wagon. Belgarath – or Old Wolf, as she called him, said to leave him alone.

"I'd be tired too, if I was his age. It's a natural process that all boys go through on their way to manhood."

Of course Naruto's ridiculous size somewhat nullified this statement.

The first day was good, even though it was windy and cold; the roads were good for travelling.

They passed various farms and villagers, the farmers stopping in their work to observe them pass, some waved and some did not.

The villagers they passed through observed in dull interest, but when they saw that they were not stopping, they merely turned back to their business. The children of the villages run up in excitement wanting to climb aboard, luckily they were pulled away by their parents before they could get on.

As afternoon of that first day lowered towards evening, Silk lead them into a small grove of trees at the roadside, and they made preparations for the night. They ate the last of the food Belgarath had filched from Faldor's pantry. After the inadequate dinner, they spread their blankets on the ground to sleep.

Naruto had climbed back into the wagon and slept on the bags of turnips that filled it to the rim, it acted as a semi soft mattress.

His mind soon wandered and teetered between waking and dreaming. Memories passing before his eyes.

_He blushed as Iruka held the camera, he was in his finest clothes, a dark orange kimono with blue and black whirlpool motifs on the back and around the waist. His black shinobi pants had been traded in for blue fitting pants that had black and orange wind motifs on the left leg pant. His normally messy hair had been combed and oiled into a flowing hair style down his back, though it retained its spiky-ness. His face had become more angular and hard with the passing years, so he was quiet a sight to see. The girls had to repress their own blush with a firm hand, though the thought lingered. The girls around him giggled at his blush. It was almost strange to hear some of the more hardened kunoichi giggle, like Anko and Tsunade. It seemed a bit more natural for Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ayame, Temari and Kurenai to giggle. It suited their sometimes open personality. The camera flashed just as the fireworks went off in the background, giving the picture a very surreal look. Naruto had glanced up from his blushing at the flash and it had given him a shy and happy look that rarely showed on his handsome face. The surrounding nin didn't miss the significance of that._

He shook with sadness at the memory.

_Dodge, parry, riptose, dodge, dodge, parry, counter attack._

_An endless pattern had formed from the all on all fight with his male friends, while the girls stood on the side as the Medic Nin in case it got out of hand._

_Though to be fair, they all thought to gang up on Naruto. Not out of any negative feelings, but out of self preservation._

_They were right._

_Naruto was a monster, having truly trained under Jiraiya and having changed in both smarts and skill. This put him as the strongest nin in the village._

_His speed caught them off guard, with Chouji and Lee being taken out before they could react._

_His strength forced Shikamaru to retract his shadow, because if he used it any longer, it would be him that danced to Naruto's musings. Because his shadow was a two way street, but usually his chakra overpowered anyone else._

_Neji came in with Jyuken, weaving complex and lethal combinations of attacks. Naruto danced out of reach and started to fire off weak ninjutsu._

_Of course he doesn't realize that B-rank ninjutsu wasn't weak._

_As the dust settled, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Kiba were down for the count._

_Only Sasuke remained._

**Fin:**

Sasuke is back?

Wtf?

Anyway, til next time.

PN out.


End file.
